kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle Bright
Bo staff |orbment = No restrictions |weapon_Akatsuki = Bo staff |orbment_Akatsuki = No restrictions |element_Akatsuki = Fire |sizes = B82/W60/H87 |hobbies = Fishing, collecting sneakers, bug catching (as a kid) |likes = Chicken omurice, ice cream |dislikes = Ghosts (beings without bodies) |height = 162 cm}}'Estelle Bright '(エステル・ブライト) is a bracer affiliated with the Bracer Guild in Liberl. She is the main protagonist of Trails in the Sky FC and SC. Background Childhood Estelle was born on August 7, S.1186 as the daughter of Cassius and Lena Bright. She enjoyed a peaceful childhood until the start of the Hundred Days War in S.1192. During Erebonia's occupation of Rolent, the imperial army fought back Liberl's counteroffensive and bombarded the Rolent Clock Tower in the process. To protect Estelle from the falling rubble, Lena sacrificed her life to protect Estelle. Some time after the death of her mother, Estelle is surprised when her father brings home an injured boy named Joshua. After a rough introduction, Joshua then becomes her adopted brother. Personality Estelle has a cheerful and energetic personality, and begins the story with a strong desire to become a Bracer. She is initially reckless and naive, and generally ignorant to the ways of the world, and has a habit of vocalizing her shock. Despite having a tendency of getting riled up and becoming aggressive, she is one of the kindest characters in the series. She generally wears her heart on her sleeve, and while that can lead to some occasional short-tempered at times, she is able to show mercy and compassion to even her enemies. Her personality makes it easy for her to befriend others; even villains have a habit of being won over by her. She will generally go out of her way to complete missions, even if they're time consuming or inconvenient. She also has a fond love of Stregas and has an entire collection of them. Throughout FC, she eventually realizes she has romantic feelings for Joshua Bright, but tries to deny it at first. She has a somewhat strained relationship with her father due to their similar personalities and doesn't really understand what makes her father so great. Regardless, she loves him deeply and comes to understand him a bit better throughout the games. She is good friends with Kloe and Anelace and has a sister-like relationship with Schera. Over the course of FC, she slowly matures and gains a stronger understanding of people and the world at large, culminating at the beginning of SC where she significantly changes as a person. Her growth continues in SC, as she becomes more confidant and capable as a bracer. She opts to think and plan things through instead of charging in like before, and her love and insight has allowed her win over Joshua and Renne. She also becomes significantly wittier and sassier as well, making remarks and witty one-liners that would have originally flown over her head. Estelle's determination reaches a new height, and virtually nothing stops her from moving forward. Many characters liken her to the "sun" and claim her radiance allows her to keep going. By the end of SC, her party acknowledges her as the true leader of the group. Estelle is humorously afraid of Ghosts. Character History (In the Games) Estelle serves as the main protagonist in Trails in the Sky FC and SC. She then becomes a recruitable character for both the Trails in the Sky the 3rd game and the Ao/Zero games. Trails in the Sky FC Main Article: Role in (FC) In Trails in the Sky FC, Estelle serves as the main protagonist alongside her adopted brother, Joshua Bright. Estelle starts her journey off as a young Bracer in Training. After passing her Junior Bracer Exam, she and her brother become alarmed when the airship carrying her father, Cassius Bright to Bose goes missing mid-flight. Estelle and her brother then decide to travel to Bose to investigate with their mentor, Scherazard Harvey. During their investigation, Estelle and co. bump into Olivier Lenheim, a traveling musician who helps them recover the stolen airship from the Capua Family. After finding out from one of the airship crew members that her father had left the airship before departure and after receiving a mysterious black orbment, Estelle and Joshua decide to continue their journey to become full-fledged Senior Bracers. Along the way Estelle meets news friends, discovers feelings that she knew, and helps out many people. After having to help save the Queen and Liberl in the final chapter, Estelle becomes a Senior Bracer, but at the same time, she part ways with Joshua. Trails in the Sky SC Main Article: Role in SC (1); Role in SC (2) In Trails in the Sky SC, Estelle once again serves as the main protagonist. After Joshua disappears in FC, Estelle finds out from her father about Joshua's dark past. Unable to accept the truth that Joshua ran away to protect them, Estelle goes to Rolent hoping to find Joshua there. On the airship to Rolent, a crying Estelle meets Kevin Graham, a traveling priest who helps her accept the facts of Joshua's disappearance. Estelle then resolves to become stronger and goes on a intensive Bracer training course. Some months later, Estelle completes her training course and begins her journey to reunite with Joshua. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Main Article: Role in the 3rd In Trails in the Sky the 3rd, Estelle appears as a recruitable character, but is no longer the main character. Ao no Kiseki Main Article: Role in Ao Zero no Kiseki Main Article: Role in Zero Weapons |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Crafts |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP }} Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky The 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters